


Andáte, estás borracho (ArgMex)

by DulceDeMiel



Series: evento promptaton [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina, Evento Promptatón, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LH, Latin Hetalia, M/M, Martín Hernández, Mexico, NSFW Art, argenmex, argmex, eventopromptaton, mexarg, pedro sanchez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceDeMiel/pseuds/DulceDeMiel
Summary: (Human AU) A veces Martín y Pedro discuten. A veces Pedro se emborracha para ahogar penas. Y a veces toca la puerta de Martín a las cuatro de la madrugada de un lunes, borracho, sólo para pedirle disculpas. (Escena sexual: penetración, Pedro a Martín. Aclaro porque sé que hay gente que no disfruta de leer a los personajes siendo versátiles :c)





	Andáte, estás borracho (ArgMex)

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia es de Himaruya. Martín Hernández (Argentina) y Juan Pedro Sánchez (México del Norte) son de rowein.

Martín se rio. No porque la situación fuera hilarante o porque le causara alguna clase de gracia. Se reía porque no encontraba otra mejor reacción que formar una sonrisa nerviosa y pequeña en sus labios y luego dejar escapar una suave carcajada desconcertada. 

—Wow —es lo primero que dijo, por fin dando una respuesta que no fueran risas nerviosas—. Ehm… Wow, yo… no sé qué decir…

Pedro, por otro lado, no se reía. Su expresión era bastante sería teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se había metido. Estaba arrodillado, la pierna derecha y el pie izquierdo sobre el suelo, una de sus piernas flexionada y la otra arrodillada. Miraba hacia arriba, directo a los ojos confundidos de Martín. 

—Sólo di que sí.

—Pedro… —advirtió, mirando hacia todos lados, temiendo que alguien escuchara. Porque Pedro no estaba hablando precisamente bajo. Y porque no era precisamente temprano.  
Eran las cuatro de la madrugada de un lunes y Pedro estaba gritando en la entrada de la puerta de su casa.

—Anda, Martín —le insistió—. Dame tu mano.

El rubio suspiró, resignado, y le extendió su mano. El mexicano la tomó triunfal y besó su dorso una, dos, tres veces. Se ganó un rubor en las mejillas de Martín. Pero aún no tenía la respuesta deseada. 

—¿Lo vuelvo a repetir?

—No te atrevas….

—Martín Hernández —comenzó, ampliando su sonrisa. Martín suspiró, sabía que no podría con él—, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y esta botella de tequila? Prometo cuidarte en la sobriedad y en la ebriedad, y te daré muchos hijos. 

—Somos hombres, Pedro.

—Nunca hablé de hijos humanos. 

—¿Hijos alcohol? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Estaba pensando en un hermano para Chihuahua pero como quieras… 

Martín volvió a reír y esta vez no fue una risita temerosa de ser escuchada, esta vez fue una fuerte carcajada seguida de una negación con la cabeza.

—Mejor entrá —le murmuró suave, jalando a su novio de la muñeca para hacerlo entrar a la casa—, o sino la vieja de al lado nos va a tirar con algo.

—¡Espera! —chilló Pedro, negándose a abandonar su postura. De todas formas, Martín logró meterlo a la casa. Porque su novio no tenía mucha estabilidad en esos momentos como para salir victorioso en un forcejeo—. ¡No me has contestado! 

—Viniste a mi casa —repasó Martín mientras lo arrastraba por el departamento, camino a la habitación—. A las cuatro de la mañana. Borracho. Y me propusiste matrimonio. Usando una botella de tequila como anillo. ¿Realmente tengo que contestar? 

—¡Oye! —siguió chillando—. ¡Esta botella sale más cara que cualquier anillo, es importada!

El rubio detuvo su paso y se giró hacia él con una ceja arqueada.

—¿De dónde?

—Rusia.

—Acepto. 

Martín le quitó la botella y le dio un muy largo sorbo, hasta acabarse la mitad. Sabía que esa botella Pedro la compró en el chino de en frente y que no era importada, mucho menos de Rusia, ni que tampoco le había costado más de cincuenta pesos. Pero necesitaría bastante alcohol en la sangre para soportar a un Pedro borracho así que no dudó en seguir bebiendo mientras retomaba su camino a la habitación.

—Escucháme y escucháme bien —comenzó Martín, alzando el dedo índice y mirándole serio—. Esta mierda me va a subir rápido y mañana te voy a cagar a palos por la resaca. Es lunes, forro, tengo que laburar. Pero vos te vas a portar bien: no vas a romper nada y me vas a dejar dormir. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí.

—Buenas noches —suspiró por fin, metiéndose nuevamente dentro de las sábanas.

—Martín —le llamó con voz melosa mientras se acomodaba a su lado—. Martín.

—¿Qué querés? 

—Es nuestra noche de bodas.

—Realmente estoy dudando si solamente estás borracho o si también te drogaste.

—Hay que celebrar. 

Martín lo miró de reojo por unos segundos y luego se escondió bajo las sábanas. Pedro se metió dentro.

—Voy a pedir el divorcio si no la cortás —le siguió la corriente. 

—Pero Martín —Hizo capricho y abrazó su cintura con ambos brazos, apegándose a su espalda—. Martín. 

—No, Pedro… —murmuró medio adormilado.

Pedro se inclinó hacia él y le besó el cuello.

—Martín… —susurró contra su piel y lo mordió suave. 

—Te dije que la cortés...

—Detenme —volvió a susurrar, empleando una voz profunda y ronca que sabía a Martín le encantaba. A los besos y mordidas se le sumaron la húmeda lengua de su pareja paseándose por su cuello.

—Apestás a alcohol… —se quejó, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás para alejar al castaño. Pero Pedro aprovechó la acción para apegarse más a él—. Basta, estás en pedo.

—Tú igual… —Lo volvió a morder, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su amado.

—No tomé tanto como vos —masculló, inevitablemente cediendo de a poco—. Tenés las manos frías.

—Ayúdame a calentarlas. 

Pedro no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, simplemente metió su mano dentro del pijama de Martín y palpó su entrepierna por sobre la ropa interior, luego tomando la zona con su mano y masajeando suave.

—M-Mmh…

—¿Te gusta? —canturreó triunfal. Afirmó el agarre en su cintura y lo apegó otro poco más, haciendo que el trasero de Martín se rozara y ejerciera presión sobre su propia entrepierna. Sonrió cuando se ganó un gemido ahogado por parte del rubio.

—Sos un pelotudo —jadeó—. Me hubieras dicho que estabas duro. 

—Perdón.

—¿Por cuál cosa te estás disculpando primero? —espetó con sarcasmo.

—Seré rápido —alcanzó a murmurar, apurado.

Martín escuchó la bragueta del pantalón ajeno bajarse y luego el ruido de la tela del jean deslizarse por los muslos de su acompañante. Cerró los ojos y jadeó, no atreviéndose a dar una respuesta más explícita. 

—Más te vale que valga la pena… 

El castaño asintió y depositó un último beso en su cuello antes de buscar el lubricante en la mesita de noche y colocar un poco en sus dedos. Dirigió estos hasta la entrada de su pareja y metió uno, luego dos. Martín dio un respingo en su lugar y negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

—N-No… no me prepares —gimió, aferrándose a las sábanas y ocultando el rostro entre estas. Aprovechó que le estaba dando la espalda para así perder algo de vergüenza—. Sólo métela, Pedro…

—Pero…

—Me dijiste que ibas a ser rápido. 

Pedro lo dudó mucho. Pero acabó accediendo. Porque a esas alturas ya ni siquiera recordaba de hace cuantas horas la tenía parada y estaba muy urgido, porque la cabeza le dolía mucho y no podía pensar con claridad, porque su cuerpo se movía torpemente debido al alcohol y su piel estaba más sensible, expuesta a cualquier rose. Y todo él estaba vulnerable al tener en frente la figura delgada y alta de Martín. Tener pegado a él ese cuerpo de piel suave con el que había fantaseado desde que tomó el primer trago. Escuchar esos jadeos y gemidos suaves que lo volvían loco. Esa voz ronca y entrecortada pidiéndole más era lo único que Pedro anhelaba escuchar en esos momentos. Poseer a ese chico de melena rubia y ojos brillantes del que no había dejado de hablar durante toda la noche. 

Usó el lubricante en su propia erección, masturbándose a sí mismo por unos cortos minutos. Martín se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar los gemidos de Pedro y el sonido obsceno del líquido deslizándose por su hombría. 

—Rápido —repitió, esta vez más como un ruego. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho más que unos segundos cuando Pedro tomó una de sus nalgas y, con cuidado, separó esta; dejando así su entrada expuesta. Sintió la húmeda punta del pene ajeno refregarse suavemente contra la zona y Martín jadeó excitado. 

—T-Te quiero, Martín —susurró antes de empujar y comenzar a abrirse paso dentro suyo.

El gemido que se escapó de entre los labios del argentino, a oídos de Pedro, fue glorioso. 

Afirmó el agarre en su cintura y lo obligó a arquear la espalda y parar el culito. Le llenó el cuello de besos y chupetones, y gimió su nombre cuando estuvo por completo en su interior. Martín sonreía como tonto, encantado con la forma dulce y apasionada que Pedro tenía para llevarlo al mismísimo cielo, pero tratando de esconder sus muecas de placer tras las sabanas. 

—¿Duele? —le preguntó meloso, llenándolo de besos y concentrándose en subir su camiseta para dejar la piel de su abdomen libre. Escuchó que Martín contestó pero no alcanzó a oír sus palabras—. ¿Martín? 

—M-Movéte —rogó lastimero.

Pedro lo obedeció sin chistar y se movió. De atrás hacia adelante. Retrocedía y empujaba. Muy despacio y suave, pero constante.  
Martín había comenzado a gemir necesitado luego del segundo movimiento. Traía el rostro escondido entre las sábanas y las manos arañando el colchón, su cuerpo temblaba y no precisamente era por el ligero ardor que le provocaba ser penetrado sin ninguna clase de preparación previa.

—Te extrañé, Pedro… —gimió, tan suave que por unos segundos temió no haber sido escuchado.

—Yo también te extrañé, hermoso… —Martín sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta y el tono dulce y cantarín con el que su amado había pronunciado el cumplido. 

—P-Perdóname…

—No, tú perdóname, fui un tonto… 

El rubio se volteó un poco, lo más que la posición de estar teniendo sexo de espaldas le permitía, y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Pedro le sonrió muy suave y movió su cabeza para besarle la mano. 

Ambos habían discutido. Hace unos tres días aproximadamente. Ninguno recordaba exactamente cuál había sido el motivo o el detonador de dicha pelea —aunque de seguro había sido una tontería, como siempre—, pero sí que recordaban todas las cosas hirientes que se habían dicho el uno al otro como consecuencia. Primero un insulto vacío. Luego una queja sobre la actitud ajena. Después algún objeto sin valor arrojado al suelo. Le siguió otro insulto más personal, utilizando temas delicados de la vida privada ajena que bien sabían le dolería al contrario. Y todo terminó con un portazo.

—Todo lo que dije es mentira, perdóname. T-Te quiero mucho, mi amor… Perdóname, per- —Las palabras se ahogaron en un beso. Pedro unió ambos labios y lo besó profundo mientras lo embestía despacio y se aferraba a su cuerpo de forma posesiva, como con miedo a que alguien se lo quitase. 

—Martín… —jadeó, pegado a sus labios—, jamás quise decir todas esas cosas, lo lamento tanto… 

Y ahora Martín lo calló, lo besó fugazmente y luego se separó para gemirle cerca del oído. Pedro quedó embobado al escuchar el melodioso sonido y aumentó el ritmo, deseoso de escuchar más. 

—N-No me lo hagas rápido, olvida eso —logró pronunciar entre gemidos ahogados en besos—. C-Cógeme lento… y con amor.

Pedro lo obedeció mucho más rápido de lo que Martín esperaba. Salió de su interior y lo volteó, dejando su cuerpo recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, y lo penetró nuevamente. Lento, muy lento. Apretando la punta de su erección durante el proceso para distraerlo y sonriéndole con cariño. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro, aprovechó para observar a su novio. Se fijó en la ropa desarreglada de Martín, toda arrugada, y con los pantalones bajos hasta las rodillas. Su pecho descubierto, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo irregular. Sus piernas flexionadas para dejar su trasero expuesto y su pene erguido que empapaba su propio vientre de líquidos pre-seminales. 

Pero Pedro guardó lo mejor para el final: su rostro. Examinó en detalle sus ojos vidriosos y sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios curvados hacia arriba en una tímida sonrisa. Se detuvo en su expresión entre felicidad y amor, y admiró cómo esa expresión se transformaba en una de placer al darle la primera estocada. 

Escuchó el audible gemido, más fuerte que los anteriores, y lo embistió otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Pedro le sonrió sofocado, debido a la caliente y estrecha cavidad que lo envolvía y al placer que recorría su cuerpo al poder hacerlo con él otra vez, y lo embistió. Una y otra vez. No llevaba un ritmo constante, sólo se guiaba por las expresiones de su amado y los gemidos de placer que emitía.

Martín balbuceaba, intentando decirle que se sentía bien y aferrándose a las sábanas para evitar temblar mientras arqueaba la espalda. 

—S-Siempre te lo hago con amor… —jadeó Pedro, al borde del orgasmo. 

Martín rio, dejó que de sus labios se escapara una melodiosa y alegre risita, y rodeó el cuello de su amado para acercarlo a él. 

—Lo sé ¡ah! P-Pero me gusta pedirlo… —susurró contra sus labios.

Pedro fue quien se inclinó hacia él, desesperado por unir ambos labios, y lo besó segundos antes de acabar dentro de Martín. Ambos corriéndose a la vez en un gemido extasiado.


End file.
